


Forbidden Feelings

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick feels like crap for having feelings for Morty, thinks about it for a bit, ends up masturbating to the thought of Morty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Feelings

Rick groaned to himself, draining his third flask of whiskey in the past hour, letting it fall to the floor. He hated this. He hated these feelings he was having. They were so wrong. He holds his head in his hands, staring down at a stupid machine he was working on, just to pass time and hopefully get his mind off of his grandson.

He mutters something under his breath, wiping all of the spare parts off of his desk and getting up, shuffling around and getting another flask, already draining a third of it. He just wanted his thought process to stop, he wanted everything to stop. But it wasn’t as if he could just stop time - his thoughts would always be with him.

There was a faint knocking at the door and Rick gives a little sigh, not bothering to turn towards the door. “G-go aw-” A loud belch, “away, M-M-Morty.” He didn’t want to see the other male right now. He didn’t to see him until these feelings were gone or at least locked away in the back of his mind. He heard a timid, “oh, okay, R-Rick.” and then he was gone. Probably up in his room doing homework or whatever he did when he wasn’t with Rick.

Rick takes another swig of his whiskey, laying his head on the table, his free hand resting on his thigh. “Fuck..” He grumbles under his breath, his hand subconsciously moving towards his crotch. Morty was all he could thinking about, he was always there, whether or not he was there in person. Rick hated himself for this. He moves his hand under his pants and briefs, stroking his cock idly to thoughts of his grandson. God he wanted to stop, but then again, his need to continue outweighed that.

Rick shifts, unzipping his pants, stroking his cock a bit more now, his breathing starting to feel more labored. “D-dammit, dammit Morty-” Rick moans very softly, his head still on the table, eyes closed. He didn’t want to look at anything, he felt ashamed. He wraps his hand around his cock, moving it quickly, his breathing getting heavier. God, he couldn’t stop thinking about Morty. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d look bent over under him, whining and moaning his name and how much he wanted Rick to fuck him. 

“Fuuuuck..” Rick moves his hand faster, his thoughts being the only reason why he wasn’t enjoying this. Though, they were also the only reason why he was reaching climax so quickly. Rick feels everything tighten and then relax, a few spurts of cum hitting his crotch and stomach. He huffs, breathing heavily and only lifting his head to clean up and zip his pants back up. After that he ends up falling asleep, ashamed of his actions and weary, his head right back on his desk. He didn’t want to leave the garage and risk facing his grandson. 

 

When he woke up a few hours later there was a blanket over his back and a note next to him that read, “I hope you feel better soon!! -Morty”


End file.
